fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Voyage
Carddass Voyage is an upcoming Tactical role-playing game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Released as part of Carddass's 25th anniversary, It is the second installment of the "New World Era" series. It is scheduled to be released worldwide on February 23, 2017. Characters Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! *Kouji Kabuto Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Cartoon Network Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Generator Rex *Rex Khara Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone/Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance/Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo *Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic!/Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu/Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid/Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) *Sousuke Sagara Nickelodeon Danny Phantom *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Studio Gallop Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (Debut) *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Seto Kaiba Sunrise Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchuuta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultra Seven *Ultra Nyan *Ultraman Zero *Hikaru Raidō/Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb Cast Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin Cartoon Network Cast *Yuri Lowenthal – Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson - Rook Blonko *Daryl Sabara - Rex Khara Cast *Spike Spencer - Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Cast *Chris Patton - Sousuke Sagara Nickelodeon Cast *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Studio Gallop Cast *Dan Green - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Eric Stuart - Seto Kaiba Sunrise Cast *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Showtaro Morikubo - Banjō Haran *Chika Sakamoto - Kappei Jin *Steve Staley - Banagher Links *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Tom Fujita - Kamen Rider Amazon Omega *Kazuki Kato - Kamen Rider V3 (Kamen Rider The First/The Next) *Masaya Kikawada - Kamen Rider 1 (Kamen Rider The First/The Next) *Hassei Takano - Kamen Rider 2 (Kamen Rider The First/The Next) *Masashi Taniguchi - Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Hideo Ishiguro - Ultraman Orb *Yoshiko Kamei - Ultra Nyan *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Yuichi Nakamura - Ultraman X *Takuya Negishi - Ultraman Ginga (Hikaru Raidō) *Tomokazu Sugita - Ultraman Ginga *Kensuke Takahashi - Ultraman X (Daichi Ozora) *Kiyotaka Uji - Ultraman Victory Trivia *The multiverse layout is as follows: **? - Daitarn 3, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Kamen Rider The First/The Next, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Zambot 3 **Universal Century - Ben 10: Omniverse, Full Metal Panic!, Getter Robo Armageddon, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Kamen Rider, Rebuild of Evangelion, Shin Mazinger, Ultra Series *Danny Phantom will have elements of Phantom Planet. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games